Heart On A Chain
by Nina.4444
Summary: Harold O'Malleys death changes his son. As Callie tries to comfort George through his grief will he let her or will he push her away? Callie never one to give up is strong for George defending her husband to the ones who don't understand his sudden change
1. Chapter 1

**Excuses**

**Chapter one:**

She sighed as she leaned back against the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. Glancing at the clock she realised she'd been baking for nearly six hours. She groaned again, setting the timer she turned back to the food she'd made that day and looked at it with satisfaction, it was then she caught her reflection in the window above and snorted in laughter.

It appeared as though she'd aged in the last few hours as self raising flour had peppered Callie's hair giving it a nice going white look. She had something that looked suspiciously like chocolate just near her neck. Whipping it off and shaking her hands through her hair she began to clear the kitchen.

It was only the night before that she'd overheard George on the phone to his brother. It had been 2 weeks since Harold O'Malley had passed away, the thought still left a painful feeling in Callie's chest. She hadn't known the man that long but he'd been her father in law and the time she'd spent with him on the O'Malley farm when she and George were on holiday would remain in her heart forever. According to Ronny, the matriarch of the O'Malley family was out of action, she slept for most of the day leaving the boys to fend for themselves. Not that she blamed the woman, she had just lost her husband.

So Callie Torres got to work in the kitchen. She'd made a whole lot of Ronny's favourites as well as Jerry's and some goodies for Louise. As well as a whole lot of meals easy to heat up. She glanced up towards the clock and wondered briefly where George was. He had been up and down since his Dad's death which had hit him exceptionally hard. Some days he was happy others he was sad and at other times he was angry. Never knowing which way he was going to go had gotten Callie into trouble more than once and as wrong as it sounded, she had quickly become a fan of George spending time at the Grey house. _Great marriage right there_. She sighed reflecting on the past few days, it had begun to feel as though nothing she could do was right, nothing was good enough, _she_ wasn't good enough to make George feel better.

Once the kitchen was clean and there was still no sign of her husband she headed towards the bathroom with the intention of a nice hot shower. It was heaven as the steam helped release and relax her tensed shoulders and sore feet. She spent more time than she probably should in there and half an hour later she stepped out feeling much better. She threw on her fluffy robe and headed out to the kitchen. She stopped in the entrance of the hall. There was George lying on the couch with a large muffin in his hand watching some show on television. _Nice to know you're home honey_

"Hi George" He grunted at her, _oh great_

"Where have you been all night?" She could smell the stench of alcohol from where she was standing and wrinkled her nose. He turned to her glaring at her,

"Why do you care? I've been with Meredith and Izzie at Joes if you have to know...they were letting me have a few drinks unlike you"

When he'd turned to the alcohol she'd tried to intervene attempting to explain to him that it wasn't going to help. It certainly didn't. It made him angrier, snarkier and didn't allow him to properly grieve at all.

"Can I have another one of these" He held up the nearly eaten muffin and her irritation increased,

"George I've been cooking all day for your family, for Louise and Ronny and Jerry. Why don't we take them up there tomorrow?

"Nope I'm going out tomorrow" He said with finality,

She raised her eyebrows,

"really where?"

"Meredith invited me over" Callie's eyes narrowed and she sighed,

"George don't you think it would be a good idea if w—"

"NO CALLIE I DON'T...JUST LET ME DO MY OWN THING STOP TRYING TO DICTATE MY LIFE"

She stood still, incredulous at his sudden outburst, not that she should be this was the second or third time he had done it, as he stormed much like a small child would into the kitchen, when he came back he was holding a bowl. One that she'd wrapped in plastic and planned to deliver to Louise. She sighed,

"George come on your dinner is in the fridge that's for Ronny and Jerry and your mum" He turned to her and gave her the biggest glare in the world.

"There you go again, trying to control me Jesus Callie" He was getting angrier and angrier by the second and she knew she should stop. But she was not going to get up the next morning to find all the food she had spent the day cooking, gone. She padded into the kitchen without answering him and moved to fridge grabbing George's plate of food out that she had made earlier. She pushed it into the microwave and leaned back on the counter sighing as she watched the food heat. When it was done she pulled it out and walked back into the lounge with a drink for George and set them down in front of him.

He just looked at her, eyebrows raised,

"_Thanks Cal"_ she muttered under her breath,

"Here, dinner I made it for you, the other food is for your family who you told me barely have any food" George's eyes clouded with fury as he stood up grabbed the plate and threw it at the wall, hard. It shattered loudly against the wall food flying everywhere. He then picked up the glass and did the same. Callie stared at George who then turned to her,

"MY DAD JUST FUCKING DIED CALLIE IF YOU COULD BE A LITTLE UNDERSTANDING I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. JESUS I FORGET ONE THANKYOU AND I'M THE DEVIL"

Callie turned, she didn't say a word and walked to the bedroom. She didn't catch the other things that George spat out, shutting the door behind her. Her heart was pounding. She'd never seen George so angry. She cringed as she heard other dishes breaking, shattering and she knew it was the food in the kitchen. Anger filled her now but as she went to stand up she heard George let out a scream of frustration and then the front door slammed shut.

Unwelcome tears wet her eyes as she reeled from his temper tantrum. Standing up she didn't bother heading back out instead she just climbed into bed and cried...for the billionth time that week. She considered calling Christina or Mark or someone but she knew it would all sound worse than it was. It always did when she tried to explain George's recent temper. That and Mark would chuck a hissy fit, probably march in there and forcefully carry her out if she refused to leave. She been missing the closeness with her friends that she usually had lately and a sting in her chest reminded how much she missed them. Christina's sarcasm, Mark's perverted little remarks and his comfortable and secure arms, Derek's kind hearted nature and witty humour that always made them laugh. Alex's ...well just Alex in general and Owen's ability to completely bring out the softer side of Christina Yang much to her disgust and his loyal friendship. As she drifted off to sleep the ache in her chest never lessened. She fell asleep her tears on her pillow wondering what another exhausting tomorrow would bring.

**New story, what do you guys think about it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Excuses**

**Chapter 2:**

A small stream of light seeped into the room as the sun peeked over the hills just enough to flood Seattle with its early morning rays of warmth. Callie Torres slowly turned in her bed as the light lit up her tired face. As she rolled over trying to escape the light, she blindly reached towards the other side of the bed. It took her a couple of seconds to remember that he wasn't there. She heard the echo of the front door slamming in her mind over and over and the sound of chinaware shattering against the wall.

She sighed and opened her exhausted eyes that were puffy and sore.

She wondered where he was, hopefully he'd be at Grey's, she had to hope he hadn't gone back to the hospital. She didn't understand why Webber insisted that he stay at work when it was obvious that a lot of the time Dr O'Malley was not fit to practice medicine. Callie had had to cover for him on multiple occasions.

It took her a few minutes to drag her heavy body out of bed and as she did she realised how drained she really was. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle the yawn that stretched her jaw open. As she moved out of her bedroom her entire body slumped more than it already was. She had had one tiny, small, microscopic glimmer of hope that George would have been sound asleep on the couch when she had walked out of the room. But instead all she found was her bag from the previous day. Looking further around the room she took in the stains that remained on the wall from the food she cooked the previous day and then observed the china that was scattered across the floor. She signed loudly and walked into the kitchen.

_It didn't matter there was no one here to hear it_.

She stopped gasping and lifted her foot up fast cradling her ankle in her hand. She watched the blood drip onto the floor and took in the destruction that was the kitchen. Nearly all the dishes were broken and there was food all over the ground. _Six hours..._she'd spent six hours cooking for his family and now...her foot let out a searing sting...

"DAMN IT GEORGE!"

An hour later she had cleaned up most of the kitchen and the lounge and had a small orange bandaid on the bottom of her foot which throbbed each time she put weight on it. She was also seriously short of dishes. The ones that she had managed to salvage were stacked up on the bench ready to go. She was going to take them to the O'Malley's that morning, if she left quickly she could probably get up there and back in time for work...well she hoped she could.

It wasn't much but as she left the apartment and did a couple of trips to transport the food, the doorman/security guard Terrance helping her with the last load she filled about half the backseat. She backed out of the car park her work things with her and set off towards the O'Malleys.

Callie pulled her woolly scarf tighter around her neck as she knocked on the door of the familiar red brick house. She heard movement inside and somebody open the door quickly. The man's eyes widened when he saw her and he called quietly back into the house quickly before opening the screen door,

"Jerry it's Callie"

Ronny moved outside and quickly embraced Callie picking her up and swinging her around with all the fierceness of a teddy bear. Callie laughed and she felt the stress of the past day wash from her body. Jerry followed his brother out the door and tackled the woman just as Ronny had done.

"Callie it's so good to see you, what brings you up here?"

"Hello to you both I've brought you some food" They both perked up at that and she was glad to see them smile,

"Come and give me a hand getting it out of the car?" They nodded and followed her,

"I'm sorry it's not muc—" Jerry cut her off,

"Cal it's more than enough thank you so much you really didn't have to"

"I wanted to guys, is Louise around?"

"She's asleep she has been for the past day or so, I don't think she's left the room actually" A solemn Ronny answered her. Both boys looked at her,

"I might go in and see her, how long ago did she eat something?"

"Probably yesterday morning sometime" Callie nodded and the three of them carried the food inside.

"How are you guys doing" She turned to inspect them and they both shrugged and she nodded knowing they really didn't want to talk about, not while they were both there she'd have to get them on their own if she ever wanted them to drop the bravado. She picked up one of the containers and popped the door of the microwave open. She embraced Ronny again and he hugged her as the brothers enquired about George,

"He's okay, he's working through it slowly but he'll get there" They both nodded and Callie hit the button before the loud beeping pierced the quiet air.

She turned to the boys after locating a fork in the drawer from memory,

"Ok I'm going to take this through to Louise I'll be out soon is that alright?"

They both nodded smiling at her gratefully,

"It's wonderful Cal, we have no idea what to do for her"

"You're doing great by just being here guys, I promise" She rubbed Ronny's arm on the way out and moved up the hall.

Callie pushed the door open to Louise and Harolds room a sadness seeping into her body. The room was pitch dark and she felt along the wall for the lamp. As she shut the door silently and flicked the dim light on she turned towards the bed and felt her heart break for the woman curled into a ball in the centre of it. Louise's face was red and puffy similar to how Callie's had been earlier that morning. Callie moved to the bed and set the food down on the bedside table before sitting gently down on the side of the bed.

"Louise" Callie gently spoke to the woman, who in return moved in the bed,

Callie reached out and brushed some an errant strand of Louise's tangled hair from her face and as she leant back she opened her eyes,

"Callie?" Her voice was scratchy and sounded sore and from the grimace that passed over her face Callie surmised it was and she lifted the water off the table.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Just like that tears sprung to Louise's face and Callie grabbed her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry" Louise shook her head and Callie just slipped off her shoes and climbed into the bed. As soon as she wrapped her arms around her Louise collapsed into them her body trembling and she broke sobbing loudly into her chest. Callie rubbed her back feeling her own tears well in her eyes.

She let the woman cry for several minutes just letting her get it all out but as Louise quietened in her arms Callie gently pushed her up and piled the pillows up so she was sitting upright. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears away before handing her the glass of water to ease her throat. The woman dissolved into tears again as Callie pulled out the food.

Twenty minutes later Callie stepped out of the room as Louise drifted to sleep once again. The nearly empty container made Callie feel slightly better about leaving her, at least she knew that the woman who was like a mother to her had eaten that day. She leant against the wall quickly swiping the few tears that had gathered from the corners of her eyes before she made down the creaky hall again. Ronny and Jerry stood as she walked back into the kitchen and she hugged each of them telling them that Louise was sleeping again.

"Guys I've got to go or I'm going to be late for work"

"Ok, Cal but tell Georgie we said hello would you?"

"Course Ron, maybe the two of us can come up here for a while"

The brothers smiled eagerly at her, telling her how much they had missed having her around and she hugged them a final time before rushing out of the house and jumping back in her car and starting it up. She had twenty minutes to get back to Seattle Grace Hospital and it had taken her nearly forty five minutes to get there. She groaned as she realised she was going to be late.

Nearly five hours later after Callie had made a speedy arrival, which had gone unnoticed thanks to Alex who had covered for her, at the hospital and a quick surgery later Callie had just about had enough, she had been tired when she'd left the apartment that morning and after her visit to Louise and the boys she was drained. The surgery, the patients they'd taken it out of her.

The residents room was quiet and peaceful the only sound was the barely there scratching of a ball point pen. It was dark; the only source of light was from a small desk lamp in the corner of the room where Callie Torres was hunched over a patient's file. She knew it was bad for her eyes but all she wanted was to sit alone, unnoticed by herself for a little while.

She jumped five feet and then groaned when the door opened swiftly and Bailey walked in with a delivery man carrying a huge, _seriously huge,_ bunch of roses. The doctor signed off on them,

"Torres, Come and get you damn flowers and try to keep the nurses away from them" Callie felt her cheeks heat up as Derek and Mark walked in with Christina trailing. Callie shut the door a little more forcefully than she probably should have and dropped the flowers on the bench without a second glance to them. She knew exactly who they were from and she was mortified; could he have gotten a bigger bunch, and roses? She didn't even like roses; she had told him that on what, their first date.

"Nice flowers Tor-"

"Shut up Mark"

She dropped into her seat once again and looked over the patient's file leaving the red and white arrangement lying on the couch,

"So what did he do?"

"What?" Callie questioned in exasperation wanting very much to just be left alone,

"What did O'Malley do...I mean the man doesn't do flowers, he's always ... he doesn't do flowers well so what did he do?" Christina explained,

"Why does it have to be that he did something why can't I just get flowers Yang?" She knew it was harsh and refused to meet her friend's eyes instead staring at the papers,

Christina raised her eyebrows and Derek and Mark looked up at her harsh and almost callous voice, which was very out of character for Callie, a moment passed before Christina spoke again,

"So what did he do?" Callie sighed,

"He was just being a jerk, stormed out never came back, whatever" She feigned indifference where in actual fact she had been awake half the night wondering if he was still alive. George was a different man now. He was more of a do now think later kind of man, an impulsive man. He wasn't her George, he wasn't the man she fell in love with. He had started this a couple of weeks ago. He would get angry with her over nothing, she knew it was just him, part of his grieving process but she would then receive flowers or a necklace or George would have finished off her charts or something similar. But the next time he saw her after he had given her the gift or the apology everything was supposed to be fine, she was expected to be fine. She knew it was unhealthy, she knew that it wasn't fair on her, but he had just lost his father, how was that fair.

In the time she'd been caught up in her own thoughts Derek and Christina had vacated the room leaving Mark who was now staring at her.

"What?"

"I don't know Cal, you tell me"

She raised an eyebrow,

"What? So he didn't remember that I don't like roses it's not the end of the world"

Looking back at her charts and trying to focus she heard Mark pull out the chair across from her and sit down,

"Mark, really it's all good I promise"

"He seems to be apologising a lot" She shrugged finally meeting his eyes knowing he wasn't going to drop the subject,

"He's angry, I mean I'd be angry if my Dad was gone, Mark he's grieving we have to give him time it's how he deals" She looked down hoping he'd take the hint that she was done with the conversation. He sat there for a moment, a long moment and she could feel his eyes boring into her. Until finally he stood up but he moved towards her first and leant down and dropped a kiss on her head,

"Look after yourself Cal and you know I'm always here for you day or night" She nodded begging she wouldn't cry, she felt fragile, breakable. She'd wanted to be alone a moment ago now all she wanted to do was tell Mark everything and curl up in his arms and let him be her best friend. He left and she sucked in a deep breath filling her lungs with oxygen and her eyes slowly stopped stinging. She leant back in her chair and dropped the pen unable to concentrate. Her eyes wandered to the flowers, their scent filling the air, and she pushed her chair out and moved towards them. She had spied a small card that she hadn't seen before. Callie leant over the back of the red couch and picked them up pulling open the card,

_I'm sorry for last night Cal,_

_I love you see you at home tonight_

_Love George_

She frowned at it. He was trying. She would at least give him that. When her pager went off she checked it and realised it was the older lady in 2b who had no family and a fractured spine.

And Callie thought she was having a bad year...

She picked up the flowers and moved out the door on the way to a lady who would most probably appreciate them more than she would.

As she walked up the stairs into the apartment/hotel complex she thanked Terrance once again for his help that morning. The modest man brushed it off and opened the door for her causing her to grin and wish him a great evening. When she made it up to the apartment she smiled in relief hearing noise and her eyes widened in surprise as a delicious scent wafted through the wooden door. When she walked in she found the table set for two a small candle flickering between the two china plates that had been set out flagged by two tall wine glasses.

As her husband walked out of the kitchen he grinned as he saw her. She didn't say anything as he moved to her, embraced her and kissed her lips.

"How was your day baby?" She felt the annoyance build up and she opened her mouth to remind him of the fight they'd had last night. She stopped sighing before turning and smiling tiredly,

"Yeah it was good, thank you for the flowers by the way they were lovely" He nodded at her briefly

'No worries baby hope you're feeling better today" She felt her eyebrows raise, _hope I'm feeling better_...he had said it as if it was her fault as if she had initiated the fight. The tiredness of the day, the exhaustion washed over her again and she went to turn back towards George fed up with his behaviour, she was cut off however when George placed a heaped plate of gourmet food on the table in front of her and she looked at it with amazement.

"You made this?"

"No need to sound so surprised Cal" His voice was spiteful, irate and she paused for a second praying that he wouldn't turn angry. She attempted to quell is growing enragement,

"No it's great George thank you!" He smiled at her almost a little too wide and sat on the other side of the table. They dug in, in silence and it wasn't until Callie's third bite she realised what it was that was weird. Usually she and George would sit on a corner of the table only taking up 2 sides of the table. Next to each other, close to each other. Now, George had placed himself opposite of her...and coincidently as far away from her as he could get. She felt lonely, alone. Again.

George used the rest of the evening to laugh loudly and grin at her and to chatter about meaningless things. Her responses were strained, she nodded and smiled at him but even she could feel her own fakeness.

Did he even notice?

Did he just not care?

A part of her said that he must, he was her husband after all who had loved her with a tenacity she rarely questioned, lately though? She wasn't so sure,

Later on after telling George she'd wash the dishes she moved into the kitchen carefully balancing the plates and glasses atop of each other. As she piled them on the side of the sink she found the plug and slowly let the water fill the metallic sink. Lost in her thoughts of George's fey behaviour of late she jumped when she felt arms slide around her waist.

"George I'm just going to get these done" She tried, when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Baby please" His voice was literally pleading, she turned in his arms still captured against the sink and looked into his eyes. He was there, she could see him behind the anger, behind the pitiful pleas that swam in his eyes. He was hurt, he was hurt more than she knew.

She felt herself lean forward and meet his lips with hers in a gentle kiss. Well, it started that way before long George pressed her harder against the sink causing it to dig, uncomfortably, into the bottom of her spine. She then found herself pressed up against the wall as he flung them both around. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and he ripped it upwards forcing her arms up. As he held onto her shoulders his teeth grazed her neck she almost yelled out when he nipped skin that little bit too hard, but his mouth covered hers again and he led them towards the bedroom.

At two am Callie's feet hit the hard wooden floor beside her bed. She carefully reached down her back aching and grabbed her shirt slipping it tenderly over her body that screamed in protest. As she got up and pulled on a pair of shorts she slowly moved towards the door. Glancing at the time she groaned, she had to be at work in three hours. Her body ached as she moved her stiff joints out into the passage. Glancing back at George she nearly rolled her eyes as she took in his body spread out on their bed snoring quietly, without a care in the world. When she finally got to the kitchen she almost staggered to the faucet on shaky legs filling up a glass before she raised it to her lips.

She then moved back towards the opposite wall her body cold from the night air and feeling...something else she didn't know what to label as. She let herself slide down the wall until she landed gently on the ground. She sighed taking a deep breath unable to believe what had happened in the last 24 hours. Her life was a rollercoaster, just the night before George was yelling at her, screaming at her and throwing things. Tonight he was the loving husband who cooked her dinner and called her beautiful and then...wanted sex..a lot of sex. It wasn't as though she was complaining it had been a while since George had even remotely suggested he still looked at Callie like that and it felt nice to be acknowledged like that again. But as her body gave a sharp twinge she knew that to George it had probably been more about feeling something else, feeling something else than the hurt or the grief, more than it was about making love, or feeling something with her. She turned her head to the side trying to avoid the tears that were building in her eyes. But it was a mistake, because sticking out of the bin to her left was a container. She got up on her knees and reached over pulling back the lid of the trash can and she felt her heart sink and was unable to hold back the rest of the tears. Not only had he not cooked dinner, instead buying it, he had lied to her face about cooking it when he had placed it in front of her the night before and then had a go at her for not believing him. Her watery eyes were wide incredulously staring at what her husband had come to.

No this wasn't her husband. She pulled her knees to her chest and the stream of tears became heavier. She had left the lid of the bin off and finally she staggered up but chose the couch instead of heading back to bed, she knew it would probably cause another fight but she didn't want to lie next to him, she didn't want him to touch her, and neither did her sore body.

Her tears blurred her vision and her thoughts consumed her mind and it wasn't for at least another hour until Callie's mind finally gave her body the rest it deserved slowly drifting to sleep.

What felt like a second later she was jarred awake again and she threw her body up in response to the loud bang that had startled her. She turned her head towards the front door which had slammed shut and sighed before collapsing back on the couch. Light was just starting to seep into the house and she peered at the clock unable to see the hands. She pushed herself up and moved through to the bedroom supporting her sore body on the walls. When she got there she took in the empty bed and pushed her phone causing the small, bright screen to light up the room.

4:30. This time her groan did fill the room. She had half an hour to get to work.

Fifteen minutes later she had showered and was just finishing getting dressed when there was a knock at her door. Her eyebrows raised as she walked out with a shoe in her hand and her hair a mess. As she opened the door Christina and Owen's eyebrows raised together.

"Ugh...Do you think I want to be late Torres" Christina never had been a morning person,

"What are you two doing here?" Again the pair looked at her questioningly,

"George called us" Owen explained,

"asked if we could pick you up cause he was taking your car today"

"Oh nice of him to ask me" She turned back into the house completely over everything,

"What he didn't tell you we were coming to get you, or that he was taking your car?" Callie shook her head at her old roommate.

"I'll be two seconds guys I'm sorry" The couple shared a look as she disappeared back into the bedroom. Christina squeezed Owen's hand before following her friend,

"Cal?" Callie didn't turn around from gathering her things in her room,

"Yeah"

"What's going on with you and George?"

"Chris, really ...let's just get to work" Callie turned and brushed past her and Christina sighed as her friend avoided her question like she had been for weeks now.

The three finally arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital nearly twenty minutes later.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Excuses **

**Chapter 3:**

**

* * *

**

Twenty minutes later the three of them walked into Seattle Grace Hospital,

"Callie are you okay?" Owen asked,

"Yeah, I'm just tired why?" Owen shook his head,

"No I meant more...physically you look like you're limping" Christina observed her friend and saw a scarlett tinge that spread over her cheeks. Christina felt her jaw drop open,

"You are limping...and you blushed, what happened?" The pair looked at her and she groaned,

"I don't know guys I must have hurt my ankle last night or something I don't know" Owen and Christina's eyebrows rose once again,

"Doctors Torres...we're not going to believe that, what happened?"

"George is ...well grieving" It was all Christina needed to catch on,

"Ok way too early in the morning to think about that"

"Oh!" It was all Owen managed before turning to say something to her but stopping himself. Instead the three just walked in silence, Callie feeling her embarrassment bubble,

When they entered the attendings' lounge Derek looked up and greeted them. Christina and Owen said good morning and moved to the corner where Owen's locker was to get changed. Christina had made herself right at home in the past couple of weeks, not that any of them cared, she even kept her change of scrubs in Owen's locker. Callie greeted Derek who looked at her curiously as she winced when she reached up to get the coffee off the top shelf,

"You okay Cal"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Derek raised his hands in surrender making Owen and Christina laugh. Two minutes later Derek was laughing as well after Christina had finally managed to tell the neurosurgeon why his fellow attending was very stiff that morning. Christina laughing turned to Callie ready to say something when Mark wandered in, they all knew that he'd had an early start that morning,

"Hey baby girl" He smiled at Callie who he saw first at her spot at the table and she looked up at him smiling tiredly,

"Hey Mark"

"What's up, you look..." Mark trailed off unable to put a label on how she looked. Callie slumped forward in exasperation. Fortunately for him Christina interrupted with a rather blunt explanation of the reason Callie wasn't looking quite so herself that morning not unlike the one she had given to Derek,

"She suffered George's wrath last night and is now rather sore" Owen grinned impishly at his girlfriends indifference,

"What?" Mark asked confused. It was only then that he noticed Mark acknowledged Derek on the couch behind Owen and Christina who were sat on the other side of the attendings desk. He nodded at his friend before both of their attention was refocused when Owen expertly caught the apple that Callie had pitched towards Christina who sat next to him for her remark.

Owen chuckled at her when Callie stuck her tongue out at him childishly,

"Is that why you're hiding in here?" Mark asked as he reached for his coffee mug in the cupboard,

"I am not hiding!" Callie responded affronted,

"Uh huh sure" Mark nodded at her a stupid little smirk playing on his lips.

"That's why I'm hiding in here" Christina spoke up again, "You should try being friends with him at the moment" the resident visibly shivered and then perked up before adding,

"That and you have the coolest coffee machine in the hospital if not the world" All the attendings grinned towards her. This had become their group, their circle: Derek, Owen, Christina, Mark and Callie. And Christina was the only intern that was permitted access to the attendings room...her and Karev at least who could usually get in as well. It was an unspoken rule of the hospital. But other than the two of them, no one else.

Callie groaned as she tried to focus on the charts in front of her before she slumped down on the table.

"I need more drugs" Mark who still hadn't caught on to what had happened question his friend once more,

"What the hell happened Cal?"

"Nothing" Callie insisted but Mark was stubborn if not anything else and he turned to Christina seeking his answer,

"George is grieving" the woman supplied cryptically,

"His Dad, yeah I know" Christina rolled her eyes and tried again,

"George has interesting methods of dealing with his gri—"

And just like that they literally heard the light bulb flick on or rather explode in Mark's head and watched as his eyes widened.

"Oh...oh right...yeah I didn't need to know that...Torres what the hell?"

"It's not funny!...It was horrible!" Her voice was muffled as she was still face down on the desk but she continued,

"It wasn't even good sex, it was horrible sex!"

"I still don't see how it could ever be goo-"

A pen went flying at Christina's head this time but Derek yelled out when it nearly hit him instead. Apparently not watching where you're throwing something impedes your aim,

"Hey" Derek protested

"Sorry Derek"

"You should be Torres" it wasn't Derek who had answered her apology however and she turned to the doorway to see Alex shutting the door behind him,

"And why exactly should I be sorry Alex Karev" She questioned with mock annoyance,

"Hmmmmmm" Alex's pretended to think for a moment before raising his head again in feigned recognition,

"Oh that's right because you bailed on us the other night...both of you actually!"

"I couldn't take anymore, you don't understand Alex" Callie almost pleaded with him

"Her legs couldn't ben-" Callie turned sharply towards Christina who was smirking towards Callie,

"You are very, very, very close to not being in my surgery today Yang" Christina grinned knowing there was no way Callie would take her off her surgery but for the sole purpose of humouring Callie she motioned zipping her lips closed and throwing the key away causing the others to laugh, Alex began to help himself to their coffee that Christina had been speaking of before,

"what are you doing up here by the way?"

"Dude same thing she is" Alex nodded at Christina

"She has a name" Christina interrupted,

Alex nodded,

"Yes she does and she is coming to dinner tonight whether she likes it or not" Alex said pointedly to Christina

"Actuall—"

"No actuallys If I am going you are going" Alex said with a tone of finality

"But—"

"No buts"

"What's tonight?" Derek had gotten up from his comfortable position on the couch instead choosing to join the group around the table. Christina groaned at his question,

"We're taking the grieving out to dinner"

"All of you?" Derek questioned,

"I'm not going" Alex and Christina turned to look at Callie incredulously,

"What?"

Callie sighed,

"Look I have been a good wife...right? I've put up with the unmentionable sex, I've cooked for his family, whether he appreciated it or not, I've been there when he's needed me, when his family has needed me. I've put up with his mood swings and all his different ways of grieving but now...and don't judge me for saying this but ..right now..I need a break...I, I need a break from George ok!" She trailed off knowing her words were wrong,

"I don't think that's how marriage works Cal" Derek was the one to break it to her and she collapsed on the table at his words.

* * *

Callie had spent the entire day keeping herself busy. She hated to admit it but when Christina pointed it out to her when the two were scrubbing in with Derek for their surgery she couldn't deny it,

"Look Cal you're going to have to come to dinner tonight whether you like it or not in fact it's just going to be more exhausting if you tire yourself out so much before we even get there. Trust me there's no way you're getting out of this one, I've tried" And with that her friend moved into the operating theatre and Derek looked down at Callie worryingly.

"Cal maybe you shouldn't go ...maybe you should take a break I mean I still stand by what I said before that marriage doesn't work like that but...when George is like he is now...you should take a break. It sounds like you have 100% responsibility with him right now Cal and that's not healthy however you look at it" She smiled smally at him, finally someone got it. He was right she had one hundred percent responsibility in her and George's relationship right now and he had one hundred percent freedom and she was exhausted. And yet...Christina was right per usual,

"There's no way I'm going to get out of this dinner now Derek, no way" He smiled at her grimly as he tied the pulled his mask over his head and tied hers on,

"Let me know if I can do anything yeah?" She nodded,

"Thanks Derek, now let's go save a life shall we?" The neurosurgeon grinned and nodded and they walked side by side into the OR.

* * *

Seven hours later Callie hiked up the stairs to the apartment she shared with George. She hadn't heard from him the entire day and had no idea if he'd even be home or not. He was. And it wasn't good.

When Callie walked into the apartment he looked up from his horizontal position on the couch,

"Hey baby, what's up" Great...

The beer bottles in front of him showed her just how the night was going to be.

"George"

"Yeah baby"

"Christina, Izzie, Meredith and Alex are meeting us at the restaurant soon remember."

"Izzie?" And with one word George had just stabbed her with a huge blunt knife straight through the heart.

"yep Izzie will be there" George didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well what are we doing then we have to get ready Callie" He stood up and all but stumbled through to the bedroom.

"I don't know, what are we doing George?" Callie muttered to herself when he was out of sight,

"what are we doing?"

* * *

**Pretty, Pretty please let me know what you guys thought!**

**Dinner is next chapter with a happy as always George and the rest of the interns. More Meredith and Izzie action next chapter...although that's not really a good thing **

**Thanks for reading guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart on a chain**

**Hey guys,**

**So this story used to be called excuses but I've changed it. I originally had this title but removed it but I've decided I do like it better so it's going back on. Sorry for the changes I hope it's not confusing. And I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Nina xx**

**Chapter 4:**

**Warnings of violence and swearing**

**

* * *

**

As Callie opened her door the cool air hit her. They were ten minutes late and she spotted the small group of their colleagues standing, arms wrapped around themselves, just outside of the restaurant. Thankfully the silent ride to restaurant plus the fresh air managed to sober George up a bit but he still didn't seem to feel the cold as he all but ran towards the group. Callie sighed and picked up her bag following him after locking the car,

"You're late" Callie rolled her eyes at Stevens' more than obvious statement,

"Sorry Iz, Callie was trying to make herself beautiful"

Callie's eyes widened but she didn't say anything, and they started to move into the restaurant before she got a chance. Alex held the door open but shut it after the others,

"He was drinking when I got home" Alex nodded at her taking in her exhausted frame,

"You okay?" She nodded, smiling lightly at Alex and he wrapped his arms around her for a second,

"I just need to catch up on some sleep" He nodded, knowing that it was more than that, so much more than a lack of sleep,

They followed the group in. Meredith had sat at one end of the table and George was to her left whilst Izzie sat across from George and on Meredith's left.

As the pair moved towards the table Christina caught up with them menus in hand,

"Alex you're sitting next to Izzie" Christina spoke for both women and Alex groaned before taking the seat designated for him.

Dinner was what Callie would refer to as hell. George was angry: angry at himself, angry at the world for taking his father away, angry at his father for leaving him. But it was Callie who saw his anger, it was Callie who saw it first hand and received it. And it was humiliating. It was the first time since his Dad had passed away that Callie was truly ready to walk away, to just get up and walk out, walk away from him and not look back. He had been annoying in the last week but that night he was insufferable,

Around his friends, around his Izzie and his Meredith and partly his Christina and Alex, his group he was tenfold worse. It was obvious he wanted to act like he was okay, like everything was dandy, like he was in control of himself and his emotions and really..his entire life.

_And his life includes me._

He had ordered both of their meals which while he'd done before he'd always at least asked her what she would like. Now he ordered a barely there meal, lush with salad and green. When it was placed in front of her she looked at it for a moment. Looking back up she met Christina's eyes that were staring at her questioningly.

She would usually consider the arm, which was slung around her chair whenever he wasn't eating, as loving and affectionate. She used to love him doing that but now...now it felt possessive and wrong. She sat tenderly in her seat, uncomfortable.

He had shut her down over the night so many times. Every sentence, every input, every time she spoke , it didn't matter to who, he would say something that would contradict her and make her feel so small and so inferior that she had taken to sitting moving her salad around on her plate and barely speaking. To Alex and Christina's credit they had butted in over and over subtly defending Callie every time. She was thankful to them and so grateful that they were there but it was almost even almost more humiliating that they were there to witness the entire debacle.

Callie had made a point of ordering her own dessert refusing to allow George to order something small or completely decline it. That and she really needed some chocolate at that moment and so she ordered a very rich, dark chocolate puddingy thing. Christina had smirked and followed her lead ordering the same as did Alex. Izzie looked at them and simply declined dessert which sent Callie's tiny piece of happiness down the toilet right there and then. George stared at her before ordering his own something that Meredith was getting as well.

Half way through dessert Izzie turned to Alex sitting next to her who was thoroughly enjoying his meal,

"I don't know how you can eat that it's so rich, I don't think I could ever finish that" Callie dropped her fork and stood up muttering something about getting more drinks for everyone. She moved to the bar feeling gross, feeling disgusting for consuming such a thing and feeling guilty for feeling that way. Her mind was going to explode; she needed to sleep, needed to stop thinking,

Callie almost sighed as a laughing George and Izzie moved up beside Callie ordering their drinks.

"I thought I should come and help you carry the drinks back Cal" He wrapped an arm around her waist,

"I should be right it's okay" George glared at her,

"But thank you" He smiled now and moved closer to her,

"By the way baby ...weren't you, you know watching what you were eating and all" Her cheeks flamed and her eyes widened as she looked at George,

"Excuse me?"

"Well I mean all that chocolate cake isn't going to go down well didn't you say the other day you were wanting to lose a bit" Callie noticed that even Izzie looked uncomfortable, but while the awkwardness was there she had her head held high and there was a slight smirk on her face.

As the drinks were put down George picked them up and carried them with Izzie back towards the table. Callie stood there for a second waiting for her water and Alex sidled up beside her,

"Are you seriously going to let him get away with saying that to you?" He spoke quietly yet furiously and she could hear the disbelief in his voice. She turned to him,

"He's drunk Alex, I don't want to deal with him right now, it's easier to just let it go" Alex looked at her,

"How do you do that Cal, how do you let that go? Obviously it isn't the first time he's said something so ridiculous like that, and it is ridiculous"

"It's okay Alex" She smiled at the barman and practically ran back towards the table wanting to escape Alex's prodding questions,

The evening was long and Callie found herself checking her watch on more than one occasion. Meredith and Izzie laughed at George's boisterous behaviour, he was outgoing, funny, loud and gregarious. Everything an entertainer should be; everything a grieving son shouldn't be.

She avoided Alex for the rest of the night too, but she had glanced at him enough times to see his defined jaw tensed and he was looking like he was ready to punch George. Christina sat at the end engaging in the conversation with Meredith and Izzie while her eyes darted back between Callie and Alex and then to George, wondering what had happened.

After what seemed like hours Alex finally leaned back and gestured to one of the waitresses,

"Could we grab the bill please" The young woman nodded,

"Are you paying with cash or card?"

"Cash" Christina, Alex, Meredith and Izzie spoke at once while Callie answered with,

"Card"

As she turned back to the table with her open purse in her hand she was met with the dirtiest and nastiest glare George O'Malley could probably muster.

"I don't need my wife to pay for my dinner Callie, I don't need you to pay I can hold my own" An awkward silence washed over the table and Callie lowered her head slightly as she felt her cheeks burn up, thoroughly embarrassed. She felt Christina hit her knee with hers under the table but didn't look up at least not until she heard a small giggle on the other side of the table,

"Oh how chivalrous of you George" the man grinned widely at the blonde before standing and Callie felt sick. She watched her husband look up to the woman,

"On card though?" George added and the woman waiting nodded,

"You'll need to pay over there; I'll just go and divide it up for you" she explained,

George left and everybody else fished out their money for dinner once the waitress had returned.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched George pay for dinner. He slid one card into the machine and watched as the cashier shook her head after a second. Her slightly tipsy husband inspected the card as if it were his enemy before sliding another one out, one the Callie knew had absolutely no money in it.

Callie slid out of her seat and moved towards the pair.

"George" Her husband turned around his annoyance painted on his face,

"Izzie wants to see you for a second"

"I'm a little busy Callie dear, wait at the table for me" Callie raised an eyebrow as he turned back to the woman who forced a smile onto her face,

Callie had no idea what George was doing. He was trying to be controlling, being possessive almost obsessive. He spoke to her condescendingly, patronisingly.

"George, please Izzie said it was urgent" She tried again and George sighed,

"I'll be right back" He moved back towards their table and Callie threw her card on the bench,

"Credit and signature, Please I'll come back for it in a second but when he comes back he'll probably try his card again could you just pretend it works or something please, print out my receipt" The woman observed her and took her card throwing Callie an unsure but genuine smile,

"Sure Mam" Callie let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and moved away from the table,

Sure enough he passed Callie with an annoyed look on his face as the others stood up to gather their belongings. This time when he tried his card the woman standing behind smiled and handed him a receipt. In the meantime, while George was occupied, Callie had moved to Christina and Alex,

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll meet you guys outside" She disappeared down the corridor hoping that George would be outside when she returned. She could feel Christina and Alex's gazes on the back of her head and she knew she'd be answering questions later. Thankfully everything went smoothly, for a change and Callie was able to collect her card, sign the receipt and thank the waitress who smiled at her and waved her gratitude off. When she moved outside George was literally hanging off Meredith and Izzie's shoulders,

"I'm gonna missss you guyssss!" Obviously standing up after that many glasses of wine and then hitting the fresh air didn't equal any form of sobriety for George O'Malley. He was now swaying as he stood upright and slurring his words.

Christina turned as she heard Callie's heels on the road and smiled,

"Hey, I'm around the corner I'll give you a hand getting him home"

"No, Chris, really it's alright don't worry" Callie insisted to her friend,

"We're coming Cal, Chris can I ride with you?" As Christina nodded Callie knew there was no arguing with the two. Callie unlocked the car and then turned to George who was now whispering in Meredith's ear. Callie observed her husband and shook her head.

"George, come on. We should head off we've all got work tomorrow" George turned to her,

"I'm saying good bye Callieee, co...could you be just a little but patient please, that would be nice" With that he turned away again,

"I am so over this" Callie muttered and turned on the spot heading to the driver's seat and flung her bag into the car.

"Dude come on, just get in the car" George snorted at Alex but slowly moved towards the passenger seat after kissing Christina on the cheek as he had done to Meredith and Izzie who wiped her cheek in disgust.

It took them half an hour to drive back to the apartment. She watched in her rear view mirror as Christina's car followed them and she could see the two passengers in the front were engaged in what appeared to be a very serious talk, she shuddered, she knew exactly what they were talking about.

Half way there George seemed to remember something and bent down. Callie thought he was about to vomit,

"George?" He didn't answer and just as she was about to pull over he sat up and held up a half full bottle of alcohol and held it up victoriously. Callie groaned,

"George you do not need that"

"Don't ...you ..don't you dare tell me what I need Callie O'Malley" His command sounded a lot less threatening slurred out of his intoxicated self. But she let it go just cringing when he took a huge swig of it.

It took them another fifteen minutes to get George up and into the apartment. The man was in his own little world and Callie was half glad Alex was there as the man supported most of George's weight. They'd greeted the security guards on the way up and pulled George into the elevator. When they'd got to the apartment Alex had lugged George in and pulled him towards the couch before literally dropping him down on it,

"Thanks guys really" Alex surveyed the younger man on the couch in revulsion as Christina turned to her seriously,

"Callie you know to ring us..if you need us I mean...call anytime" She nodded at him,

"I know thank you, I'm sure it will all be fine, don't worry" Alex looked at her an unsure and doubtful look contorting his face.

"We'll see you at work tomorrow morning right?" This time she turned to Christina nodding,

"bright and early"

As they heard the door shut behind them they began to descend back down the apartment stairs, lost in their own thoughts. The conversation they'd had in the car had done nothing to reassure either of them instead confirming that they both feared that there was a lot more going on between George and Callie than the latter of the relationship was letting on to.

"So it's just us left huh?" Alex bumped his shoulder with Christina's as he finally spoke up; she turned to him confused,

"What do you mean?"

"We're the only sane ones out of our little group left" Christina smiled,

"Well yeah, at least some of us made it" Alex smiled at her,

"Are you sure we should leave?"

"Well it's not like we can camp outside their apartment or something Alex, I mean you can if you want but...Callie can hold her own, she's a big girl" Alex nodded knowing that she was right but there was something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Callie had cleaned up the apartment a bit and had changed into her PJs. She wandered around doing the normal things around the apartment but her mind was a million miles away and the whole time George's snores could be heard from the couch.

Callie was in the bathroom washing off her makeup. She leant down to splash her face gently when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped violently and spun around. When she realised it was George she clutched her heart,

"Oh you scared me"

"I'm sorry baby" Callie watched his face, he wasn't happy. He'd called her baby and apologised but he wasn't happy. There was that glimmer in his eyes, of rage, of anger, of fury. She waited wondering what he was angry at now. He turned away,

"Do you think I'm stupid Callie?"

"Sorry?" She feigned indifference and confusion at his accusatory tone,

"I said do you think I'm stupid?" His voice grew louder,

"No George, I don't think you're stupid, you're a doctor you're certainly not stupid"

"then why Callie?...why did you treat me like I was stupid all night long, why did you have to ruin dinner, I mean you ruined dinner!" Callie just watched him not saying anything, not responding,

"First you make us late with all your ridiculous make up and crap. I mean for all the good it does, why bother using it! And then...you sit there all night, I mean what were you doing brooding. We're you upset I wasn't paying enough attention to you? I DO HAVE FRIENDS YOU KNOW, OTHER THAN YOU, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY PERSON IN MY LIFE CALLIE TRY AND UNDERSTAND THAT! AND THEN YOU HUMILIATE ME...HERE I AM TRYING TO DO THE NICE THING AND ORDER OUR MEALS AND YOU GO AND ORDER YOUR DESSERT. AND A GIGANTIC PUDDING AT THAT! I mean really baby I'm just saying that for your health maybe you should cut down on the fatty stuff" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wiped her face on the towel and walked out of the bathroom,

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? SEE YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RIGHT DONT? YOU. YOU ALWAYS JUST HAVE TO PISS ME OFF, FOR FUCK SAKE CALLIE LISTEN TO ME, STOP AND LISTEN TO ME" Suddenly a tight ring of fingers wrapped around her upper arm and swung her around. She was slammed into the wall and the breath was knocked out of her. His other hand grasped her other arm effectively holding her against the hard wall.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS CALLIE, YOU SAY YOU WANT TO HELP YOU SAY YOU WANT TO BE SUPPORTIVE BUT THEN YOU DO THIS STUFF, WHY ...WHY DO YOU DO IT?" She just stared at him almost in shock; he was screaming and yelling in her face. Without her heels he was just taller than her and yet in that moment she felt two feet tall. She opened her mouth,

"George" Her voice was so quiet, so quiet. She cleared her throat and tried again,

"George let go, please...George you're hurting me" She tried to reason with him, she didn't yell she knew there was no use. All she wanted to do was to get away from him and get out of there, she was leaving she had no doubt. She was done, she'd had enough and for the first time in a while she could see clearly. And feel...she could clearly feel and his grasp on her arms were tightening, an almost growl erupted from somewhere in his chest.

"I'm hurting you...I'M HURTING YOU CALLIE! YOU THINK I'M HURTING YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME THEN" he finally let her go along with a scream of frustration pushing her further back into the wall and she took a shaky breath.

BANG!

George's fist collided with the wall next to her head. Her neck snapped sideways as she looked at the hole in the wall.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!" George cradled his hand that was bleeding. He looked at her,

"SEE LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO DAMN IT!" He turned around and headed towards the kitchen, Callie didn't move, she couldn't move. Finally when she heard the water running in the kitchen sink she let one of her hands move to cover her heart that was beating fast and hard. Her whole body was trembling and somehow she stumbled forwards on shaky legs and moved down the hallway. She moved into the bathroom and slid the lock into place. She slid to the ground her hand still on her chest and it wasn't long before tears slid down her face. She literally crawled across to the toilet grabbing a wad of toilet paper and wiping her eyes, they were stained with mascara that she hadn't finished wiping off.

George moved out of the kitchen a tea towel covering his hand. He walked down the hall and spied the light flooding under the door of the toilet as he lifted his arm to bang on the door but before he could the doorbell rang loudly through the apartment George groaned and turned around heading to the door after discarding the bloody towel on the couch.

George moved to the door and pulled it open. Two security guards stood on the other side of the door including Terrance who stepped forward,

"Evening Dr O'Malley" George nodded, his jaw tense,

"I'm sorry to disturb your evening but we've had some complaints about screaming, yelling and crying in the apartment we're just here to check that everything is alright" George nodded,

"Oh yeah everything's fine"

"Is Dr Torres in?"

"Her name is O'Malley" Both uniformed men did not fail to register the anger in George's voice,

"I apologise is the other Dr O'Malley in Sir?"

"She is, I think she's in the shower or something"

"I'm sorry Sir but we're actually going to have to see her so that we can report everything's okay"

"Even if she's in the shower?" The security guards nodded,

"CALLIE" George all but yelled, Callie had heard the entire conversation and she held her head back for a moment trying to evade the tears that were close. She knew that if she wasn't careful seeing Terrance who was always so kind to her could definitely break her resolve. She moved into the room and George gestured for her to come their way. When she got to the door she smiled, what she hoped was convincingly, at Terrance,

"Hi Terrance, hi Josh how are you both?" The other security guard who had remained silent for the time being smiled at her and spoke,

"Good Callie, is everything alright here we've had some dispute claims from some of the other occupants on the floor" She shook her head smiling and waved a hand at him,

"No everything's fine Josh I promise, we were just having a little disagreement. Newlyweds...most do right" Josh laughed and nodded,

"Is there a problem here Callie, would you like us to find some alternative accommodation for Dr O'Malley" She shook her head and finally met Terrance's eyes. She followed his gaze and cursed herself for not thinking to cover up her arms that were bright red from where George's hands had enclosed around them like shackles.

She looked up at him once again and shook her head,

"It's fine Terrance, thank you for coming up and checking but I promise it's fine" Terrance looked at her for a second,

"Ok, just remember all it takes is a phone call or a visit down to our office" She nodded, she could literally feel the anger radiating from George and cringed as he shut the door on the two security guards.

Callie quickly went to move towards the bedroom really not wanting to deal with George's anger but she wasn't fast enough,

"Who was that _Callie"_ he spat her name as if disgusted,

She turned around tiredly,

"See this is what I was talking about Callie, you want to help you say you want to help me feel better you want to help me feel better after my own father died. And then you go and flirt with other guys and then-"

"Flirt with...what? George I haven't been flir—"

"I AM NOT STUPID CALLIOPE" His voice was a raised whisper barely contained and fury dripping from every word,

"DO NOT TREAT ME LIKE I AM STUPID! So who was he Callie, been sneaking out to _talk_ to him during the middle of the night? Huh I saw the way he looked at you, you slag! Have you been with him? Maybe, what ...on his lunch break or somet—" George was cut off when his mobile rang, he stared at her anger etched into his face before he turned away. Callie took that as her second to leave and moved down the hall and into the bathroom again, this time not planning on leaving until George O'Malley was sound asleep for the night.

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I really hope nobody can identify with it or relate to it and I know violence/abuse is a touchy subject but I have no intention of upsetting anyone just writing the story, maybe it can even promote the seriousness of this matter. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts : ) **

**Thanks Nina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart on a chain **

**Chapter 5:**

Early the next morning a groaning Callie Torres raised a cool hand and placed it gently on her forehead before she gently stretched out her sore and tender body in the bed. She reached up to stop the persistent alarm clock bleeping by her head and scrunched up her eyes as her movements simply caused even more pain to erupt in her head than there was already. Callie lay there for a second still her chest rising and falling with each breath as she listened to the deafening silence of the house. Then abruptly a tidal wave of memories flooded her mind as she remembered the night before tears stinging her eyes.

Coming home to a drunk husband, dinner, humiliation, embarrassment, making excuses for her husband, Izzie and Meredith, trying to get him home, Alex and Christina, his screaming, his yelling at her, fear, dread, Terrance and Josh, locking herself away.

She couldn't believe that she had actually physically locked herself in her own bathroom to keep away from her own husband. Had it really gotten that bad? Surely having to lock your husband out was a sign that something bad was going on. That there was something just not quite right. Callie shook her head trying to disperse the images and all the emotions that came with them and she carefully pulled her body out of the bed letting her feet hit the wooden floorboards.

It was obvious that George wasn't home and she knew that he was supposed to have gone in earlyish that morning. She padded up the hallway into the bathroom and didn't hesitate to strip off and step into a hot shower letting her aching muscles soak. After an extra long shower she stepped out and left the bathroom not bothering to look even glance in the mirror or even think about make up and she rushed around gathering her things knowing she was going to be late. She drove to work faster than she should have squinting her eyes that were directed towards the bright morning sunlight and her head still thumped painfully.

Callie all but ran up to the attendings room racing to get changed knowing she had a surgery in an hour and she wanted to grab something to eat and see the patient before then. As she moved into the room she was surprised to see that nearly all the attendings that shared the office were in there. But before she could speak Derek did,

"What the hell happened to your arms Torres?" Callie looked at Derek, wide eyed and surprised her head thumping again as she looked at him without really understanding what he had all but yelled towards her,

"Holy shit!" Callie turned to Christina raising her eyebrows at the woman who was staring at her incredulously. It was only when Alex, who was the closest to her, reached out breezing his cool fingertips across her discoloured skin that she was startled out of her daze. She looked down and gasped,

"What the..." She heard herself exclaim but she trailed off cursing herself for being so careless that morning as memories of the night before ran through her mind,

"What the hell Torres?" She heard a deep voice ask questioningly repeating her own words and she looked up meeting Mark's serious eyes. He'd been perched upon the bench and he braced himself as slid off the counter to the ground and walked towards her inspecting her arms for himself.

"What happened?" He asked. Callie sighed but was silent for a moment,

_George slammed me against the wall and wouldn't let me go_ no.

_George was a little angry after dinner _no.

_He was drunk, he didn't mean it, he didn't know what he was doing _hell no

_I slipped..._ on what Torres?

_Gave blood last night...tight tourniquets _ she rolled her eyes at herself.

Nothing she said was going to go down well. Nothing she said, no explanation that she could give was going to end well.

She sighed again before looking back at the group who were all staring at her and finally she met Mark's eyes again,

"I'm not going to tell you because it's going to sound really bad...but it's not" she said quietly and Mark frowned as he opened his mouth to respond, but Alex beat him and she turned to him as he spoke,

"George did it, didn't he" Her body physically cringed as he said it as he spoke the truth,

"What!" Mark exclaimed from his position in front of her and she avoided his eyes along with everyone else's. She heard Christina curse again and knew the woman would most likely be remembering the dinner the night before, as would Alex. She wondered if they'd told the others anything.

"George?" Owen questioned from the other side of the room. His voice made her look up,

"Look he didn't me—" But her defence was cut short by Mark. A very angry Mark.

"Don't you dare make excuses for him Torres, I'm going to kill him" He growled,

"Mark I'm serious he didn't reall—" Again she was interrupted but by Derek this time who had moved closer as well to inspect the damage for himself

_Couldn't she have just worn a jumper...idiot. _

"Cal have you looked at yourself?" He asked seriously,

"Yes Derek I have." She didn't mean to snap and a wave of guilt washed over her as soon as the words escaped her lips but they were all making it a bigger deal than it was.

"Bullshit you didn't even know that was there" It was Alex who called her out, not that he needed to, they all knew that she was more than aware of the purple rings on her arms. The finger marks. Mark's eyes darkened as he took in his best friends bruises, they could probably take DNA or fingerprints from her arms.

"You can't tell me that when he was holding onto you that tight that you didn't tell him to let go Cal" Christina quietly said. It was more of a statement than a question, she knew, they all did. There was no way that their Callie Torres would have let someone hurt her and say nothing. Callie frowned and shook her head her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. She was embarrassed, humiliated.

"Now it's just going to sound worse" She muttered. Christina's pager pierced the silence that followed everyone letting the situation sink in. As Christina stood up she spoke again,

"I'm just saying, Mark...leave an impression...he needs to wake up to himself. The rest of you ..help too" She simply commanded,

"why don't you help you lazy bum" Alex said and Christina turned after picking up her stethoscope and her grabbing a hair tie,

"You're the men aren't you supposed to fight for her honour and all that soppy shit" Callie groaned at the words she knew Christina Yang would never mean,

"Go save lives Yang" She said to her friend,

"Yeah yeah Torres. Look after yourself for once will you" And with that she walked away.

There was a resounding silence as the door clicked shut after Christina where they all were silent all still just for a moment. And then Callie met Mark's eyes.

The anger in them shocked her, he was angry, he was furious. She had never seen such a look in his eyes like that before and she hoped against hope that she would never have to see it again.

And then there was the concern, the worry. The pure, raw concern he showed for her,

And she nearly broke...but she didn't because she silently stepped around him and made her way to the coffee machine.

She ignored them getting herself coffee before pulling out her notes on the surgery that was now closer than she wanted. While her back was turned Owen and Derek had moved out of the room but when she turned both Alex and Mark's eyes were glued to the back of her head.

"Callie what the hell is going on?" Mark asked the anger dripping from his voice,

"Mark nothing it was a stupid misunderst-"

"That caused him to do that to you?" Alex watched her,

"This happened after we left yeah?" She nodded,

"Look Alex you know that he was drunk you know that he's ups—" But again she was interrupted,

"How long are you going to keep excusing his behaviour Cal, how long are you going to let his grief or the fact that 'he was drunk' or whatever else excuse what he's been doing?" Mark asked,

"Mark's right Cal I mean are you going to wait until he actually really hurts you Callie...if he hasn't already. Are you going to wait until he physically punches you in th-" This time Callie interrupted the two men in front of her,

"He would never do that Karev. Understand." Her voice was angry. She was angry how dare they say that,

"He would never do that and you know what it's none of your business anyway so butt out" She turned and stormed out of the room as Mark started to protest and Alex began to question her again.

The two men shared a concerned and worried glance.

"She knows it's wrong right" Mark nodded,

"I think so...deep deep deep down she'll know but she's trying to justify it...She's trying to make his behaviour okay...well she is justifying it." Alex nodded letting Mark's words flow over him,

"So what do we do now? I mean we can't let...well..."

"I don't know Alex...there's not a lot we can do I suppose right now..keep an eye on her. Thank you for filling me in about dinner" Alex nodded,

"thought you should know, I could of killed him last night" Mark nodded in understand feeling his own anger still simmering. At that moment the chief stuck his head in the door,

"Right and which one of you upset Torres?" Mark smirked briefly wondering exactly how the chief had found out Callie wasn't very happy that morning. The woman was one of the best actresses he knew and she could hide her emotions from nearly anyone but when she angry angry not a lot could stop it from flowing out at anyone really. He had been on the end of a few famous Torres tantrums himself and they weren't pretty.

"Not us Sir, she and O'Malley are just working through stuff at the moment" The chief nodded,

"Poor boy" Mark's jaw tightened. He was really starting to get fed up with everyone's pity for George O'Malley. Sure he understood that the boy had lost his father but as the image of Callie's exhausted frame and purple stained arms flashed through his mind he felt his anger bubble up further. Pure hatred and anger for George and anger for the chief even but he was angry at Callie too. He wanted to find her and shake her by shoulders until she finally got what was happening here and she understood that her safety was so much more than what she thought was being a 'good wife'. The tired, weary, hurt woman that he was seeing these days was not his full of life, outgoing, hardcore best friend. She would never ever let someone get away with what George had done to her. In fact she was more likely to take the physical hurt he had caused her more than the emotional shit that according to Alex he had put her through the night before.

He wished he had been at the dinner as much as he would have hated every minute of it he would have had no problem telling O'Malley exactly what he thought and making sure Callie was still the strong woman she always was and letting his words wash over her and away. Now he wasn't so sure but he hoped against hope that she hadn't believed his words, his insults, any of them. But her sad almost vulnerable eyes that he had been peering into made him think otherwise.

"Mark you ready for your surgery" Mark nodded pulling himself out of his reverie to answer the chief,

"Yeah about to head up there now"

"Have you got an intern for your surgery?" He shook his head he had been relying on Bailey to appoint him one. He shrugged and turned to Alex,

"Want in?"

"Sure" The two men pushed themselves off the table and walked out passed the chief heading up several levels to go and fix a very broken nose, causing a thirteen year old a lot of trouble at school.

* * *

George O'Malley. Owen tensed but stretched a smile over his face and nodded to the nurse in thanks who answered when he'd asked who the intern on his service would be. George O'Malley. The ashamed look on Callie's face flashed across his mind from the morning. His mind wandered remembering the frazzled Christina that had entered his place after the dinner she was so intent on not going to. He'd been sitting on the couch lazily filling out charts when he'd heard a key in the door and smiled as he heard her footsteps walk up the hall.

"_OWEN?" but then he frowned and his smile faded as he stood up quickly hearing the distress in her voice. He met her as she walked into the kitchen and straight into his arms,_

"_Love what's wrong, Chris?" She shook her head and buried her face in his neck. Puzzled, he didn't hesitate to scoop Christina up a strong arm under her legs and the other around her back. He sat back down on the couch with her in his lap. She sighed up at him before leaning up and kissing him firmly on the lips,_

"_promise you'll never order my meal unless you know that that's what I'd choose" Owen frowned at her peculiar request that was muttered against his lips. _

"_Okay" _

"_And don't ever embarrass me in front of my friends" Owen frowned deeper,_

"_And let me eat whatever I want for dessert and never tell me that I should lose weight and let me pay for my own meal if I want to...understood" Owen simply stared at her and raised his hand running a battle torn palm down the side of her cheek effectively silencing her rant. He then leant up and kissed her softly tangling his hands in her hair, when he pulled back she finally met his eyes,_

"_What's going on Chris?" She shook her head but answered him,_

"_George" He frowned,_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_George he ordered Callie a stupid tiny salad at the four star restaurant we went to, he embarrassed the hell out of her, he told her that she needed to lose weight and he wouldn't let her pay for her own meal...he was horrible Owen and she ...she sat there and she took it. And I've never seen her do that, never." She blurted out,_

"_George is grieving—" She cut him off_

"_I know that, but we've used that excuse long enough. He lost his Dad yes but that doesn't give him the right to treat her like that" Owen nodded in agreement,_

"_I know love"_

"_I don't know what to do for her" Owen sighed,_

"_There's not a lot we can really do Chris we just have to be there for her when she needs us to be and knowing Callie probably sometimes she doesn't need us to be as well" Christina nodded and kissed his lips again,_

"_Thanks Owen and I do know that you wouldn't do that to me"_

"_Good" And with that he kissed her again properly this time_

He hated the amount of worry he had seen in Christina's eyes and he hated the marks that were left on Callie's arms he had seen that morning, he didn't like the fact that she had limped into work yesterday morning whatever the reason but more than anything else hated the ashamed look he had been seeing from her. He hated the fact that she was trying to defend the man who'd hurt her.

Owen spent the whole morning trying to be professional, trying not to let the whole situation blow up and affect his work. Consequently he had been keeping O'Malley as far away from him as he could, getting him to run bloods down or work charts or see other patients. It wasn't until he was filling out a chart at the counter and George arrived beside him that Owen finally said something,

"Dr Hunt have I done something to upset you?"

_Was he really that clueless_

"Not directly O'Malley but you have interfered with the wellbeing of one of my patients and many more at this hospital" He spoke quietly in the utmost professional tone but there was an underlying warning in his words,

"I don't understand" George admitted,

"Next time you hurt our head of orthopaedics and potentially interfere with her surgeries you won't be on my service, again or any surgeries of mine and I don't know how the head of neurosurgery and plastics would feel either about it. So think carefully Dr O'Malley. And can you run those samples down to the lab please" With that Owen walked away from him and George stared at the attendings back as he walked away. He knew exactly the kind of day in the trauma unit he was going to have.

As he walked into the lab he found himself standing coincidently next to the head of neurosurgery who Owen had mentioned not five minutes ago. The younger doctor only realised when he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Derek looking down at him. He quickly looked back down and began to fill in the appropriate paper work.

"Dr O'Malley how are you feeling this morning?" Unlike Dr Hunt, Dr Shepherd seemed to be more concerned than angry and George looked towards him in surprise,

"I'm fine Dr Shepherd yourself?" Derek nodded in response still watching him rather unnervingly,

"I know you've had a hard time recently" George shrugged and resisted the groan that threatened to escape his lips,

"yeah it's been difficult"

"You know when I lost my father my family wasn't here but I had my friends and I had my wife and I pushed them all away. And I was hurt and I was angry and I didn't cope with the loss very well. But I also quickly learned that you lose more when you push everyone away anyway and then you're left with no one. Let your family in Dr O'Malley let them help you, be there for you in the right way" And before George could answer Derek Shepherd was gone and George felt himself blink back the first tears that had appeared in days. He was upset, thinking about everything again. Angry, it wasn't any of their business anyway and he was confused. What the hell had Callie been saying?

He had seen her, he'd gone looking for her after his run in with Owen that morning and then with Derek. He'd gone to find his wife and find out what rubbish she was spreading now. But when he turned the corner and caught sight of his wife it felt like all the wind was knocked out of him. He took in her arms, her bruised arms and images flashed through his mind, snapshots. He had been angry, her face...She had been scared. Truly scared, afraid, _of him_. He hated himself for putting that look on her face. On his wife's face, how could he have done that?

George frowned feeling his heart sink but he turned away before she could turn and see him and he quickly walked back towards the trauma unit. It wasn't until much later that he heard about it again and if he had thought that his encounter with Owen had been confronting and uncomfortable when Christina Yang sat down on his left and Alex Karev on his right at lunch time he gulped nervously. The pair stared at him not even speaking waiting for him,

"What you're not even going to try and defend yourself O'Malley?"Alex asked. George just looked at him choosing not to respond. He didn't want to do this now, he didn't want to hear what they had to say.

"You know I don't get it George. You love her, you want her around by your side and yet you treat her like absolute rubbish..last night! Do you even remember what you were saying to her last night? How you humiliated her?" George shook his head trying to avoid her words,

"I don't have time for this" He went to stand up but Alex's hand came down on his shoulder effectively keeping him in his spot,

"O'Malley I'm warning you I won't be so patient if you speak to her like you did last night around me again"

"Grow up George you might be hurting but who the hell is it helping to hurt her?" George now stood up again shaking off Alex and walked away briskly without another word to either of them and without looking back.

* * *

Mark sighed as he scrubbed out of his last surgery for the day. He was exhausted. He had gone from his surgery with Alex straight into one with Derek that was fraught with complications and ended up running four hours extra. He had had one last one with both Derek and Callie and now the three stood side by side scrubbing out together when Mark's stomach grumbled loudly causing Derek to outright laugh and small smile to grow on Callie's lips.

"Hungry Sloan?"

"Shut it Shepherd" Derek laughed again,

"Joes?" Mark nodded to Derek and then turned to Callie,

"Coming?" For the rest of the day Callie had simply ignored the elephant in the room whenever Mark or the others were around instead just acting like it was a normal day. She smiled at Mark and shook her head,

"Na I'm just going to head home tonight lots to do" Mark frowned as Callie moved away,

"You sure Cal not even for a little while" Derek asked,

"We haven't been out with you for a while now" But she shook her head again,

"Sorry guys next time I'll see you tomorrow" As she walked out of the scrub room she frowned. She had no idea why she had just declined to go to Joes. It wasn't like she really had any desire to go home. She would have rather spent the night with her friends a hundred times more but she kept walking and got her things from the attendings room before heading outside and getting in her car to drive home.

**Please, please, please review...!**

**Hey guys What do you think? Please let me know **** Thanks xxx**


End file.
